Balloonsondes are small balloon-borne instrument packages used to acquire various atmospheric data. Balloons and sondes, once released, ascend vertically above the earth's surface, collect instrument readings and transmit those readings in a radio signal. Ground-based telemetry receivers monitor and log these transmissions. The receiver, for example, may create a “vertical sounding profile” by compiling data collected as the balloonsonde rises through the atmosphere. Vertical sounding profiles may then be used in atmospheric models, which are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Sondes are considered to be one of the best sources of data for these profiles because they are able to collect information over a large range of altitudes.
Balloonsondes are traditionally launched by hand because the balloon, once inflated with gas, is highly susceptible to puncture or tearing. In addition, large, complex and expensive automated systems for launching balloonsondes have been developed. These systems include a chamber in which the balloon is protected while it is being inflated. The chamber must be large enough to hold a fully-inflated balloon.